Mac vs. Ryan Heretic
This is how Mac and Ryan Heretic's duel goes in Boxed In. Heretic and Sabine confront Mac Mac Grimborn: Welcome, Ryan. I'm glad you brought Sabine with you. I've been looking forward to putting an end to her miserable life. Ryan Heretic: I won't let that happen, Mac. Mac Grimborn: his comlink Master Xandred, Ryan and his sister took the bait. Send in reinforcements. at the Sanzu River, Master Xandred receives his transmission Master Xandred: Acknowledged, Inquisitor. calls forth SkekSil Master Xandred: Chamberlain! SkekSil: You called? Master Xandred: Take the Grand Inquisitor, along with Arachnitor and a squadron of Spitfangs. and the Grand Inquisitor leave the Netherworld as Mac activates his lightsabers Mac Grimborn: Once I've eliminated your sister, I will destroy Deker. And I alone will flood the Earth. Ryan Heretic: That won't happen. his lightsaber Mac Grimborn: Moogers, attack! Moogers charge Ryan Heretic: Sis, get to Jayden! Sabine Wren: I'm not leaving you! Ryan Heretic: What?! rushes to attack Mac Ryan Heretic: Sabine, no! ignites the Darksaber and fights him Ryan Heretic: And we're fighting Moogers now. Mac Force chokes Sabine. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo looks into the cauldron Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, Master, we're winning! senses Sabine's critical life SkekSo: I sense calamity in the Force. on Earth Ryan Heretic: Stop! Mac uses Force lightning on her Sabine Wren: in pain Ryan Heretic: Stop it! falls down, weakly as Mac approaches her Mac Grimborn: Now, Ryan, I'll give you a choice. Become my apprentice, Sabine by the neck or watch your sister die. Ryan Heretic: carefully All right. You win... Inquisitor. his lightsaber and bows down Mac Grimborn: The Dark Side is strong with you. A powerful Inquisitor you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as... the Seventh Brother. stands up as SkekSil, the Grand Inquisitor, Arachnitor and Spitfangs arrive Sabine Wren: How could you? stuns her Ryan Heretic: Sister! Mac Grimborn: Seventh Brother, where does your loyalty lie? With your sister, or to your brother? Heretic bows, thinks for a moment then runs to Sabine Arachnitor: Destroy him, Inquisitor. Mac Grimborn: Never! Ryan Heretic: My name is Ryan Heretic! Mac Grimborn: And mine is Mac Grimborn! ignite their lightsabers and take down the Moogers Sabine Wren: Mac? Ryan Heretic: Me an Inquisitor? Forget that. his lightsaber Inquisit this! the Moogers SkekSo: groans I sense a movement in the shadows. carries Sabine Ryan Heretic: Quick, carry her to safety! I'll hold them and catch up with you as soon as I can! nods and carries Sabine to safety Heretic then fights off the Moogers and Spitfangs SkekSil: The First Brother betrayed us! Retreat! retreat carries Sabine as he puts her down Sabine Wren: Mac? Is that you? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Sorry I tried to join the dark side. Sabine Wren: It's okay. Heretic appears Ryan Heretic: I guess saving you was right. I guess you turning against the villains is the most heroic thing you did. Jayden Shiba: Good work. Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Jayden. I'm just that proud of Macker right now. So is his mom. Mac Grimborn: I just wish she was here. Ryan Heretic: I know, Mac. Hey, I know something that could cheer you up. brings out a fish for Mac Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes